bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy
General Name: Sandy Nicknames: Can you even shorten that? Age: A lady never tells. Race: Arrancar Gender: Female Blood Type: A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5' 6" (167 cm) Weight: 120 lb (54.4 kg) Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Body type: Athletic Cambia is a female Arrancar. She is of average height and weight, with a small amount of muscle on her body. She wears a sleeveless white dress with frilled trim and has a kindly-looking face. Her skin is unnaturally pale, much like the sands of Hueco Mundo. On her back she carries a large metal ball filled with sand- twenty-five pounds, to be exact. Personality Despite her sweet face and elegant attire, Sandy is always ready for a fight. She thoroughly enjoys pissing off people around her, though she has limits. If she hurts someone TOO badly with her actions, she takes on a more remorseful, motherly attitude towards them until they've recovered. Really, you just have to interact with her to get a good idea of how she acts. Powers and Abilities Masteries Hierro: '''Sandy's hierro is capable of resisting several physical attacks from lower-level opponents (see abilities doc). Zanpakutō '''Release command: Levante, la Reina de la Arena (Rise, Queen of the Sand) Sandy's Zanpakuto is a large metal ball filled with 25 pounds of sand, not suitable for use as a weapon in and of itself. 'Ressurrecion: La Reina de la Arena' Sandy's body seems to melt into sand, which violently twists and turns until her body rises up out of the sand once more, apparently the same as before. A keen eye would notice, however, that her body has a sort of graininess to it. Lifting the sand generated by her Resurreccion, Sandy is capable of forming durable constructs. However, these constructs MUST be connected to the sand on the ground or else they will collapse immediately. Also, they are fairly vulnerable to Kido, which will either cancel out the Reiatsu laced through the sand or blast through it entirely. Sandy is capable of moving up to 150 pounds of sand in this manner (not at the same time as Viento del Desierto) but grows increasingly tired the more sand she moves at once. Outside of her res, Sandy can move up to twenty pounds of sand without tiring quickly. Gaining greater control over sand, Sandy is able to lift up to 100 pounds of sand (approximately equal power to a fullbringer at her Reiatsu level) and move it through the air. However, the sand isn't as powerful as if it were connected to the ground, so a powerful physical struggle could easily overpower it. This ability cannot be used at the same time as La Vida del Desierto, and if one is on cooldown so is the other. Outside of her res, Sandy can move up to two pounds of sand in this manner without tiring quickly. Sandy mixes sand in with her regular hierro, passively strengthening it greatly to the point where bladed physical attacks have minimal effect and blunt physical attacks must have great force behind them to deal much damage. However, it provides absolutely no protection against reiatsu-based assaults, which will pierce through it with ease. If the sand is somehow blown off of her body, it cannot be regenerated. Sandy has no version of this technique outside of res. Sandy's ultimate defensive ability. She is engulfed in a cocoon of nigh-impenetrable sand for a few seconds before it begins to violently churn, leading to a massive (20 foot tall, 5 feet diameter) worm made of sand bursting forth from the earth. This worm is incredibly strong and durable against physical attacks, being nearly impossible to harm with a blade OR blunt weapon. Non-piercing reiatsu attacks (elemental blasts, binds, anything that might "slip" off of pr become lodged in the worm's skin) are also greatly reduced in effectiveness, but techniques like powerful Ceros and Kido can still break through. All of Sandy's other abilities are unusable in this state, sacrificed for raw physical power. After the duration of her transformation is over, Sandy drops out of Res nearly unconscious and is unable to transform back into Res without resting for several hours. (If there is not a very large amount of sand present for this ability, it is not possible to use.) OC Relationships EXP Log Start: 3000 Reiatsu: Average = 250 + 500 = 750 Hakuda: Expert = 250 + 500 + 750 = 1500 (2250) Hierro = 250 (2500) 4 res abilities = 50 * 4 = 200 (2700) Creation: 300 points banked January: +172, 472 points (banked) February: +529, 1001 points Hakuda: Master = 1000 (3700 pts spent) End of February: 1 point remaining Quotes Out of Character Info Michigan (EST) Category:Arrancar